Small Talk
by Scarlett-Whitecross20
Summary: Marshall and the pups strike up an interesting converstaion, and what results brings up some very imaginative thoughts and ideas.


PAW Patrol: Small Talk

The sun was finally rising back up into the sky over Adventure Bay. The brilliant light it gave poured over the horizon and flooded into the world below. The small, friendly town was slowly beginning to wake, as Marshall emerged from his house. The red fire pup yawned and stretched as the sun shone on his face. A ripple of yawns drew attention to the other pups stumbling out of bed toward him. Chase opened his door and as the sunlight met him, he grunted and shielded his face from it. Skye walked along by Marshall her eyes half opened as she yawned once more. Zuma slowly strode over, Rocky close behind. And when he was about a yard or two away from Marshall, he plopped down on the ground sleepily; Rocky coming to plop down on top of him. Marshall looked again to see Rubble coming their way, he still wore his mask and was staggering about a little too. Marshall could clearly tell that he wasn't _actually_ awake. This brought an amused smile to his face, followed by a soft chuckle.

"Rubble, wake up! You're sleepwalking again." The Dalmatian called. Rubble perked up and shook his head, then lifted a paw to remove the mask from his eyes. "Oh, heh, sorry." He said, smiling awkwardly, then he slowly came to join them; as Chase finished rubbing the sting from his eyes, and sitting up amongst the circle of pups.

"So Marshall..." the German Shepard began slowly. "What were you talking about yesterday?"

"What do you mean?" Marshall asked, cocking his head curiously.

"You were talking about a talking gopher and Rocky and Ryder building a shrink ray." Chase told him, recapping some of the events of the day before.

"Oh, that." Marshall realized. "Well when we took a break from playing pup-ball, I took a nap and I guess I dreamt that a talking gopher brought our ball to me after it fell into his hole. Then I found the shrink ray. And me and my pup-house got shrunk, but my pup-tag didn't so I couldn't call Ryder for help. The ball got shrunk too and some ants ran off with it, so I hopped into my fire truck to go get it back. You guys must have realized I was missing cause you were all racing to the Lookout. I tried to follow, but I hit one of the pup-beds landed far out into the yard. Then I got attacked by a big crow, so I had to hide; but when I got back to my truck it was gone. Eventually I saw your drone, probably looking for me. And once I got the ball back, the ants helped launch me up onto the drone with a giant blade of grass, and I rode it back to your truck. When I got there I followed you, Rubble and Ryder to the elevator, but you couldn't hear me when I called up to you. When we got up the Lookout, I got my truck back and used my ladder to call the Lookout on Ryder's pup-pad sitting on a table next to you guys. After that you un-shrunk me, then I woke up."

"Oh." Chase said, almost wondering if he should've asked.

"Wow. That _is_ weird dream." Rubble commented thoughtfully.

"Gosh. Could you imagine being shrunk by a shrink ray like that?" Rocky asked, looking around at the other pups. All of them glancing from one to another shaking their heads.

"I wonder what it would be like." Rubble remarked thoughtfully.

"Well, it was kinda weird having everything being bigger than you. Even things that are usually smaller than you." Marshall said, shrugging. The pups fell silent now, all thinking; trying to imagine it in their heads.

"So..." Marshall said, breaking the silence after a short while. "What would _you_ do?" He looked from one pup to the next, each of them wearing a confused looks on their faces. Chase's eyebrows furrowed thoughtfully.

"Well." He said, gaining their attention. "I guess if I had my drone I would send it to find Ryder, and show him where I am." The pups have a few thoughtful_ 'huh's_ and nodded to each other.

"I'd probably just fly up to Ryder and try to get his attention." Skye stated.

"Gee, that's a hard one." Rocky sighed.

"Well I'd try to build something high enough for one of you to see me." Rubble decided.

"What about you Rocky and Zuma." Chase asked, glancing over at them. The two pups in question just looked at each other, neither one having a response; only a blank stare.

"Well, I'm not suwre." Zuma sighed. "I guess I'd stay put whewre I am til someone comes along to ask fowr help."

"Rocky?" Chase asked, turning his eyes to the grey recycling pup.

"Um..." Rocky looked around at the pups awkwardly. "Hmm." He paused, thinking about what he could do. "Hey! I got it! I could use the blades of grass like a sling shot like Marshall did if I got lost in the yard. And if I didn't I'd go find Ryder and try to find a way to get his attention so he could help me; or try to unshrink myself."

"Cool." Chase smiled, his tail wagging steadily with pleasure.

"Well.. I guess we all have different unique ways of handling it." Rubble remarked.

"Hey pups, what's up?" Ryder greeted, as he strode up to them.

"We were just talking about Marshall's dream from yesterday." Rocky explained.

"What dream?" Ryder asked, raising an eyebrow at him. So Marshall explained his dream and the other pups recapped what they'd been talking about.

"Wow. You pups have really been thinking a lot about this." Ryder commented thoughtfully. The pups all nodded.

"So what would _you_ do, Ryder?" Marshall asked. The boy adopted his thinking pose.

"I guess I'd try to get to my pup-pad to call for help." He said finally.

"Oh, heh, right." Rubble realized; and they all shared a laugh together.

"Well at least you don't have to worry about getting shrunk by a shrink ray, those don't even exist." Ryder told them, grinning.

"We know." Skye shrugged. "But it would be kinda fun if there was." The pups giggled in agreement.

"Well, maybe one day you'll have a similar dream, just like Marshall's." Ryder guessed.

"Maybe." Zuma shrugged.

"Til then, I guess we'll all just have to try and imagine it on our own." Chase decided, as they all stood up where they were.

"So.. is it time for breakfast yet?" Rubble asked, they headed toward the Lookout.

"Sure. Let's go!" Ryder said. And the pups barked and howled excitedly as they bounded ahead of Ryder, who smiled humorously after them.

~Small Talk~

**Hey guys! Now I know I thought this story would be a chapter sort of thing, but, turns out, it's not. But I hope it's still something you guys are interested in. And I apologize for it being so incredibly short! Just the same; enjoy!! Thx!!!**


End file.
